


Lumpy and Dragonite

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Lumpy's Crossover Adventures [7]
Category: Happy Tree Friends, Multi-Fandom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Adorable, Caretaking, Cold, Cold Weather, Comedy, Common Cold, Crossover, Cute, Feathers & Featherplay, Fever, Friendship, Gen, Help, Humor, Illnesses, Lumpy from Happy Tree Friends Sneezes, Nose blowing, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing, Snow, Stuck Sneeze, Tickling, Tissues, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lumpy comes down with a cold during the winter and passes out on his way home. Fortunately, a loving Dragonite finds him, rescues him, takes him to his cave and takes care of him while he recovers. This is the touching story of a moose and a dragon.





	Lumpy and Dragonite

It was an extremely cold, snowy evening, and Lumpy was on his way home from work. Since he hadn't bothered to put on any winter clothing since this morning, he was freezing cold. He wasn't feeling good at all, either, as he was coming down with a cold from being out in the snow for so long.

Besides him shivering miserably, his throat felt very sore, his eyes had bags under them, and his nose was a bright red, with mucus oozing out of his nostrils. Lumpy sniffled constantly and rubbed his nose often, but neither of these attempts were enough to keep his nose from running. And since his sniffling made him inhale more of the cold air around him, his nose just stayed runny.

Lumpy's nose twitched and his nostrils flared up, which made him realize that a sneeze was coming on. He sniffled again, trying not to sneeze, but it simply wasn't working. His breath hitched as he prepared to sneeze.

"Aaaaah... AaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Lumpy doubled over as he released the sneeze, which caused a small amount of mucus to spurt out of his nose. The sneeze was painful to release, even more so than his natural release.

"Ugh..." Lumpy sniffled loudly, brought a forefinger up to under his nostrils and rubbed his nose. "I have never felt this sick in my... my life..."

Lumpy's legs suddenly shook, and he fell down, landing on his hands and knees. He was losing the energy that he needed to stand, and he could feel his view growing blurry. He tried to get back up, but he just couldn't.

"Somebody, please... help... me..." were the last few words that Lumpy could utter. A few seconds later, he lost all of his energy and passed out. He was alone in the snow... at least, until someone came along and saved his life.

Across the cloud-filled skies, a male Dragonite was soaring through the chilly winds, trying to find lost or helpless people to rescue. He looked down at the ground and saw Lumpy, still unconscious on the snow - a sight that immediately filled him with fear and concern. The Dragon Pokemon flew down to earth and approached Lumpy's body.

Dragonite placed his hand on the front of Lumpy's wrist, checking for a pulse. To his slight relief, he could feel Lumpy's heart beating, albeit very slowly. Dragonite was still worried, however. He knew he had to escort this poor moose to a warmer, safer place. Removing his hand from Lumpy's wrist, Dragonite gently picked up Lumpy with his arms and took off into the sky.

Despite the snowy winds blowing fiercely and constantly, Dragonite managed to endure them as he made his way to the cave in which he lived. He made sure to have Lumpy in his grasp for the entire time. After several minutes had gone by, Dragonite made it to his cave and landed on the ground. Sighing with relief, Dragonite proceeded to enter his cave.

In the cave, there was a bed that Dragonite had constructed himself. It did have a cotton pillow and blankets as well, but he found those and kept them for himself, rather than finding a way to create them. Next to the bed was an end table with a lit candle on it, as well as a box of tissues that Dragonite had recovered from an abandoned house. The box was far away enough from the candle to avoid getting caught on fire, but close enough for Lumpy to reach.

Dragonite walked over to the bed and placed Lumpy on it, pulling the blankets over him. Now that Lumpy was safe from the storm, the next thing Dragonite had to do was wait for him to regain consciousness. While waiting for that to happen, Dragonite placed his hand on Lumpy's forehead, but to his surprise, he was burning up. Dragonite knew what he had to do.

He walked over to another part of the cave, where two containers of cold water were. He took a soft, clean rag, dipped it into one of the buckets of water and then wrung said rag out. He returned to Lumpy and placed the cold, damp rag on Lumpy's forehead, hoping that would cool his fever down. And for the rest of the night, Dragonite watched over Lumpy, hoping he would regain consciousness soon.

Dragonite was highly intelligent and had a heart of pure gold. Every time he met someone who was under the weather, he would immediately sympathize with them and take care of them. He didn't know any complex recipes for medicines, but he knew all of the common symptoms that illnesses brought, and tried to treat them as best as he could. He even went out of his way to ensure that, when it came on unexpectedly, he could treat any common illness that people or Pokemon came down with, no matter what. He was actually better at treating the symptoms themselves than illness, but that didn't stop his "patients" from returning to their normal, healthy selves.

Eventually, Lumpy opened his eyes, slowly regaining consciousness. The first thing he saw after his vision cleared was Dragonite - someone he had never seen before. 

"What... what are you?" Lumpy asked, his voice sounding very raspy and congested due to his sore throat and runny nose, but at least intelligible.

"Dragonite," the Dragonite replied. As he was a Pokemon, all he could say was his own name. But the fact that he could understand Lumpy more than made up for that.

"Did you... save be?"

Dragonite nodded in confirmation, watching as Lumpy slowly sat up in bed, rubbing his eye sleepily with one hand. He looked around the area, not recognizing it.

"Where are we? Is this where you live?"

Dragonite nodded again. Lumpy didn't seem to notice as his nose started twitching, and his nostrils started flaring up.

"I'b dot feelidg so... so good..." Lumpy could feel his breath hitching as a sneeze began to build. "Ah... Aaaaaaaah... AaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH..."

Dragonite's eyes widened and his irises shrunk in fear. He knew what Lumpy was going to do. He put one hand on Lumpy's antler and turned him to face the other way, so that he wouldn't accidentally sneeze on Dragonite. Lumpy tilted his neck back, nose rumbling and nostrils flaring up as he prepared to sneeze.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Lumpy shot his neck forwards, nearly causing the rag on his forehead to slip off as he released the sneeze. A good amount of mucus was released from his nostrils.

Dragonite cringed in shock from how loud the sneeze was, but he still managed to remain calm. He let go of Lumpy's antler, moving the rag back onto Lumpy's forehead once he had recovered from the sneeze.

"Ugh..." Lumpy sniffled wetly, rubbing his runny nostrils with his forefinger. "Sorry about that."

"Dragonite," Dragonite replied, as if blessing Lumpy.

Lumpy sniffled again, sighing as he continued to rub his nose. No matter how much he sniffled, it seemed as though it would never stop running. Dragonite took a tissue, held it to Lumpy's nose and wiped the mucus off his nose. Lumpy blushed at his kind action, not noticing as his nose started twitching again.

"Thadks for wipidg by dose..." Lumpy's breath started to hitch again. Apparently, the nose-wipe was tickling his sensitive nostrils. "Aaaaaaah... AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH..."

Knowing what was about to happen, Dragonite kept the tissue in front of Lumpy's nose, intending to make him sneeze into it. However, Lumpy preferred to cover his sneezes himself, so he took the tissue from Dragonite and sneezed into it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

This sneeze was slightly smaller as the one he had released earlier, but it was still pretty loud. Dragonite could see the tissue fluttering briefly as Lumpy sneezed into it. A few seconds later, Lumpy sniffled and blew his nose into the tissue. He wiped his nose as Dragonite patted his head gently, as if praising him for blowing his nose.

"*sniff* Excuse be," Lumpy said, still wiping his nose with the tissue.

Dragonite forgave him, although Lumpy couldn't tell if he did. After a few seconds had gone by, Lumpy lay back down in bed, sniffling constantly.

"Ugh. It's dot fair..." He sniffled again, trying to stop his nose from running. "It seebs like every sidgle widter, I always catch a cold."

Dragonite removed the rag from Lumpy's forehead, and then felt his forehead. His fever had gone down.

"I feel like everywud else I dow is luckier thad be..." Lumpy's nose twitched again, and he needed to sneeze again. He tilted his neck back, taking a single inhale before exploding. "AaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-CHIYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!"

He tried to make the sneeze sound cute, just for the heck of it, but he just couldn't. Lumpy sniffled again as he rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

"Dragonite," Dragonite said. He wished that he could speak English so that he could actually bless Lumpy.

Not responding to the blessing, Lumpy removed his forefinger, raised his tissue to his nostrils and blew his nose. He then wiped his nostrils with the tissue repeatedly, as they were still feeling runny.

"Ugh. By poor dose..." Lumpy sniffled again, trying to clear his nose. After a few seconds, he stopped wiping his nose and removed the tissue from his face, but then he sharply gasped and coughed a few times. Once he had finished, he put a hand to his mouth and tried clearing his throat. It didn't work.

Dragonite decided to get Lumpy some water to help soothe his throat. He walked back over to the two buckets of water, took a ladle - mostly a small cup on a stick - and dipped it into one of the buckets of water. This time, it was the other bucket of water, not the one that Dragonite had dipped the rag into earlier. Removing the ladle from the bucket, he returned to Lumpy and offered him the ladle.

Lumpy took the ladle and drank the water from it. It burned slightly as it made its way down his throat, but it didn't hurt as much as when he coughed or sneezed. After he had finished, Lumpy sighed in relief and gave the ladle back to Dragonite.

"Thadks. I cad't believe how dice you are right dow..."

Dragonite blushed in response. He took a brief look out of the cave and saw that it was very dark out. He thought that perhaps it was time Lumpy went to sleep. He turned back to Lumpy, who was about to sneeze again. This time, he held his hands in front of his nose, intending to cover this sneeze.

"Aaaaah... AaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH--" Lumpy then shot his neck forwards as he sneezed into his hands. "CHOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo!" Lumpy removed his hands from his nose and rubbed his nostrils with his forefinger. "Excuse be."

"Dragonite." Dragonite smiled at him politely.

"Um, thadks for takidg care of be," Lumpy said. "Are you godda do that toborrow, too?"

Dragonite nodded in confirmation. He was more than happy to take care of Lumpy, as long as it meant he would get better soon.

"Thadk you..." Lumpy smiled weakly, and then yawned into his hand. "I gotta get sobe sleep."

As he lay down in bed, Dragonite proceeded to tuck Lumpy into the bed, hoping he would be comfortable. Lumpy sniffled occasionally as he let him do so.

"I'll see you id the bordidg, um... Dragodite? Is that your dabe?" Dragonite nodded. "Okay. I was just makidg sure."

To wish him a good night, Dragonite leaned his neck over to Lumpy and nuzzled his neck affectionately. Lumpy blushed in response.

"Awww," he said to himself. He couldn't help it; it was like Dragonite hadn't been kind enough. "Good dight, Dragodite."

Dragonite removed his nose from Lumpy's neck, and then blew out the candle, filling the cave with darkness. Lumpy started to fall asleep as Dragonite walked away from the bed. Dragonite also went to bed that night, but had to use a bed on the other side of the cave.

The next morning, it was still snowing outside, albeit less harshly than the night before. Dragonite woke up early, but decided to let Lumpy sleep in until he decided to wake up. Dragonite got out of his bed and quietly got ready for the day. It was only by the time the Dragon Pokemon had finished washing himself up did Lumpy finally wake up.

Opening his eyes slowly, Lumpy sat up in bed, rubbing his eye with one hand. He then yawned, covering his mouth with his other hand.

"Dragodite? I'b awake..." Lumpy tried to say, although it wasn't very audible since his throat was feeling very sore.

Luckily, Dragonite heard him and walked over to him. He put his hand on Lumpy's forehead, checking if his fever had returned, but his head wasn't even slightly warm. Dragonite removed his hand, only for Lumpy to groan and put a hand over his head in pain.

"Hmm?" Dragonite raised an eyebrow, wondering what was wrong.

"Sorry. By head hurts..." Lumpy sniffled for the first time this morning. His nose had stopped running, but now it was totally clogged. "Ad dow by dose is all stuffy."

Dragonite sighed in sympathy, and then noticed that Lumpy's nose had started to twitch, and his nostrils had started to flare up. They both went quiet, both thinking that Lumpy was going to sneeze, but it didn't happen. His nose just twitched.

Lumpy sniffled sharply and rubbed his nose with his hand, trying to stop his nose from twitching. He didn't need to sneeze, though, and he saw that as a problem.

"Ugh, by dose feels tickly..." he said to himself. "Dragodite, cad you do be a favor?"

Dragonite nodded, and then gestured for Lumpy to tell him what he wanted.

"By dose is ticklidg, ad I wadt to sdeeze so it stops ticklidg. Do you thig you could bake be sdeeze?"

Dragonite thought about it for a few seconds, and then nodded his head in agreement. He reached behind him and pulled out a feather, which caused Lumpy to cringe.

"Not this again..." he thought to himself.

Dragonite raised the feather right under Lumpy's nostrils and began to stroke them gently. His nostrils almost immediately flared up as he felt a sneeze coming on. He would have tried to hold it back, but his nose had already been pretty itchy, so he just let Dragonite tickle his nose. After barely a few seconds had gone by, however, Lumpy's breath started to hitch.

"Aaaaaaaah..." Lumpy tilted his neck back as his snout quivered. Dragonite pulled the feather away from Lumpy's nostrils. "AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAHHHHH..." Lumpy tilted his neck even farther back, and then turned his head away from Dragonite. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

A large amount of mucus escaped from Lumpy's nose as he released the sneeze. The sneeze was forceful enough to clear Lumpy's stuffy nose, however, and satisfy it of the itching sensation that it had been through before. Lumpy sniffled, rubbing his nose on his forefinger as he turned back to Dragonite.

Dragonite blushed in embarrassment, then took a tissue and offered it to Lumpy. Lumpy took the tissue, held it to the end of his snout and blew his nose, despite that it was already cleared. After Lumpy had finished blowing his nose, he wiped his nostrils.

"Thadk you," Lumpy said as he thanked Dragonite, partially for giving him the tissue and partially for helping him release the sneeze. His nose was still a little stuffed up, but his words were much easier to understand. "I wonder if that sdeeze was enough to cure my cold..."

Dragonite giggled at his little joke.

"Well, that was just about all I deeded from you..." Just as Lumpy had finished saying that, however, his nostrils started to flare up again. He sniffled, rubbing his nose with his hand, but neither of these were much help. He was going to sneeze again.

"Aaaaaaah... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh... AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lumpy doubled over as he released another sneeze. Since his nose had already been cleared with the sneeze before this one, there was no mucus coming out of his nose with the release, but once he had recovered, a small drop of mucus had begun to ooze from his nose. Lumpy sniffled and rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

"Ugh. Excuse be."

Dragonite took a tissue, held it to Lumpy's nose and wiped it for him. The mucus was cleared from the outside of Lumpy's nose, although the insides had started feeling runny again.

"Thadks," Lumpy said, blushing. "Um, I thig I deed to blow by dose agaid..."

Judging by his voice, Dragonite could tell that Lumpy wasn't exaggerating. Placing the already-used tissue aside, Dragonite took another one and gave it to Lumpy. He raised it to his nostrils and blew his nose. Some of the mucus was cleared from his ticklish sinuses, but some still remained. As a result, he started wiping his nose with the tissue once he had finished blowing.

"I dow we've odly just bet, but you bust have been really worried about be before you rescued be..." Lumpy said.

Dragonite nodded in agreement. It was almost natural for him to be worried, since he was so kind compared to most of the other Pokemon in the world.

"By the way, I'b sorry I didd't thadk you for rescuidg be last dight," Lumpy said. "I just couldd't focus od that sidce I was feelidg so sick ad sdeezy..."

Dragonite patted Lumpy on the shoulder to show that he forgave him. He didn't realize that Lumpy's nose was twitching again until Lumpy inhaled to release another sneeze.

"AaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAH--" Lumpy tilted his neck back, and then sneezed into his hands. He tried to make the sneeze sound cute. "CHIYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!" Removing his spit-covered hands from his mouth, Lumpy sniffled and rubbed his nose with his forefinger. "Ugh..."

"Dragonite," Dragonite said, as if blessing Lumpy. He took a tissue and cleaned the spray off Lumpy's hands, and then wiped Lumpy's nose for him.

"Why do I eved bother makidg by sdeezes soud cute?" Lumpy asked himself as Dragonite wiped his nose. "It dever works. It just souds weird as heck..."

Once Dragonite had finished cleaning off his nose, Lumpy lay back down in bed. Those sneezes had tired him out.

"Ugh, I just wadda go back to sleep..." he said as he sniffled a few times, trying to clear his nose as he waited to fall asleep. "Maybe I'll feel better whed I wake up."

Dragonite put his hand to Lumpy's neck and stroked it very gently. Lumpy blushed in response as he did that. After a few seconds of this, Dragonite removed his hand from his neck and watched Lumpy fall asleep.

For the rest of the day, Dragonite left Lumpy alone for as long as he could, making sure that he got as much sleep as he needed. When night had finally fallen, Dragonite went to check on Lumpy, who was still sleeping. Dragonite put his hand on Lumpy's forehead, but he didn't have a fever. And Lumpy's nose had changed from bright red to a faded pink - a sign that he was recovering.

Lumpy opened his eyes slowly, and then sat up in bed, stretching and rubbing his eyes. He looked over at Dragonite.

"Hey, Dragonite." Lumpy's voice sounded much clearer and much less congested. His nose was a little sniffly, but otherwise, he was feeling much better. "Is it morning already?"

Dragonite shook his head in denial.

"Sorry, I thought it was." Lumpy sniffled. "Because I was sleeping for so long." He sniffled again and rubbed his nose with his hand. "Ugh."

Dragonite wanted to know if there was anything that Lumpy needed.

"I'm feeling better, but I think I have the sniffles..." Lumpy sniffled again. He couldn't help it, since his nose was still a little runny. His nostrils flared up slightly, but he didn't need to sneeze. "Dragonite, would you please tickle my nose again? I could use a really good sneeze right about now..."

Obeying his command, Dragonite nodded, picked up the feather that he had used on Lumpy earlier today, and then began to brush it on Lumpy's nose. That wasn't what Lumpy wanted, though, so he turned his face away from the feather.

"I'd rather have the insides of my nose tickled this time," Lumpy said, rubbing his itchy nose with his forefinger.

Dragonite nodded again, and when Lumpy turned back to him, Dragonite inserted the feather directly into one of Lumpy's nostrils and began to stroke the insides of his nostril.

Lumpy's eyes widened and his pupils shrunk in response. Then his eyes watered, and his nose twitched as his nostrils flared up, but the nostril that the feather was inside of flared up much more than the other one. He was going to sneeze, and this was going to be a big one. Lumpy tilted his neck back as his breath hitched.

"Aaaaaaah... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah... AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

Lumpy tilted his neck as far back as he could, and then gestured for Dragonite to remove the feather. Dragonite did as he was told, and then backed up, holding his hands to where his ears would be before Lumpy exploded.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Lumpy shot his neck forwards as he released a huge and loud sneeze. A huge amount of saliva was released from his mouth, and an equally large amount of mucus blasted out of his nose. The sneeze felt amazing to release, and the relief that followed was arguably even better.

Lumpy recovered from the sneeze, sniffled and rubbed his nose on his forefinger repeatedly. He sighed in bliss as he did.

"Wow. That felt so good..." he said.

"Dragonite," Dragonite said as he walked back over to Lumpy.

"Thank you." Lumpy made it seem like he actually understood him, continuing to rub his nose. "I think I need a tissue..."

Dragonite gestured him to look to the side. Lumpy obeyed, turning to look at the end table close to the bed and finding a tissue box, which Dragonite had been getting his tissues from. The sniffly moose took a tissue, held it to his nose and blew his nose, clearing the mucus from his nose. He continued to sniffle a couple of times as he rubbed his nose with the tissue.

"I think I'm just about over it," he said, referring to his cold. "Thank you so much for helping me get better, Dragonite."

Dragonite smiled in response. Then Lumpy sat on the side of the bed, and then stepped out of bed. He still sniffled here and there, but he had just about recovered from his cold, if he didn't count his sniffles. It had started snowing again outside, but Lumpy was sure he could make it. He started to head out of the cave, not noticing as Dragonite stayed where he was for a few seconds, as opposed to following him. Just before Lumpy reached the end, he heard a barely audible, high-pitched sneeze.

"Choo!"

Lumpy stopped in his tracks, wondering what that little sound was. He turned to look back at Dragonite, who had doubled over a little. He was the one who had sneezed, but Lumpy wasn't convinced that he was.

"Hey, Dragonite, did you just do what I think you did?" Lumpy said with a sniffle.

Dragonite blushed in embarrassment, but then continued blushing as he tilted his neck back and inhaled. "Haaaaaah..." Dragonite put his hands over his mouth and released another sneeze. "Choo!" Dragonite removed his hands from his mouth and continued to blush, sniffling and rubbing his nose with his forefinger.

"Bless you. Are you feeling okay?" Lumpy asked.

Dragonite could only sniffle and continue to rub his nose in response. But soon, he shook his head in denial. Lumpy walked up to Dragonite, looking concerned for him. He put his hand on Dragonite's forehead, but to his concern, he was feeling warm.

"You've got a fever!" Lumpy cried. "You must've caught my cold!"

Dragonite nodded weakly in confirmation. Yes, he did, indeed, catch Lumpy's cold.

"Oh, my gosh, I am so sorry!" Lumpy tried to reason with Dragonite. "Will you ever forgive me?"

Dragonite patted Lumpy's shoulder to show that he forgave him. He wasn't mad at him at all; he knew he would get sick. Even when he was sick, Dragonite's heart remained warm, and he remained intelligent. Dragonite picked Lumpy up with his arms and started to carry him out of the cave. He then took off into the sky.

The winds were still blowing, but Dragonite managed to endure them for the entire trip. He made sure to hold onto Lumpy until they had made it back to society. Lumpy provided him with a couple of directions so that he could reach Lumpy's trailer. After a few minutes had gone by, Dragonite arrived at Lumpy's trailer and set him down on the ground.

"Thank you. And thank you again for taking care of me," Lumpy said.

He started to approach his trailer, and Dragonite watched, smiling and waving. However, he then had to release yet another sneeze. He made sure to cover it with his hands.

"Ahhhh... Choo!"

Lumpy turned to look at Dragonite, and then got an idea. He briefly went into his trailer, retrieved a box of tissues that he hadn't used yet, and then exited his trailer to return to Dragonite. He gave the box of tissues to Dragonite as the Dragon Pokemon rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

"Bless you, Dragonite," Lumpy said.

Dragonite blushed in response, accepting the box of tissues from Lumpy as he smiled at him.

"I sure hope you feel better soon. And I really, truly hope that we'll meet again someday."

A small tear appeared in Dragonite's eye, and then he hugged Lumpy affectionately. Lumpy returned the favor, and let go of him after a few seconds had gone by. He started to head back into his trailer as Dragonite took off into the sky. He didn't manage to see Lumpy waving to him before he went back into his trailer, for the first time in over a day.

Dragonite flew through the skies as he returned to his cave. He sneezed a few times along the way, but once he had finally made it, he sighed in relief. He took the rag that he had used to treat Lumpy's fever earlier, and dipped it with water from one of the buckets. Dragonite then lay down in bed, placing the rag on his forehead and putting the box of tissues that Lumpy had given him by his bedside.

"Choo!" Dragonite doubled over slightly as he sneezed again.

He raised his forefinger to his nostrils and rubbed them gently as he took a tissue, held it to his nose and blew it. He sniffled as he wiped his nose a few times afterward. Just performing these actions reminded him of Lumpy. How he rubbed his nose after his every sneeze, and how he blew and wiped his nose whenever Dragonite gave him a tissue...

As much as Lumpy would miss Dragonite, that was as much as Dragonite would miss Lumpy. Except the Dragon Pokemon had already gotten used to spending so much time with Lumpy and taking care of him. And now that Lumpy had recovered, and now that Dragonite had brought Lumpy home and had some time to himself, it just wasn't the same.

It was alright, though. Dragonite just couldn't stop thinking about Lumpy now that he was gone. And besides, Dragonite didn't mind being sick, no matter how severe. In a few days, with enough rest, he would be all better, just like Lumpy. Maybe then, or some time after that, he would be able to visit Lumpy and see how he was doing.

That one moment alone would make Dragonite one of the happiest Pokemon in the world.


End file.
